


Jason Todd-Mikaelson

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Titans (TV 2018), Under the Red Hood
Genre: BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dark Bruce Wayne, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Mikaelson, Jason Todd is a vampire, Jason is a werewolf, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Knowing me tag for mpreg, Kol is a witchy teacher, M/M, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Potential mpreg, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, and a vampire, and a witch, roy and Jason are mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for my Jason Todd is Klaus Mikaelson's son idea.





	1. The Mikaelson Reunion and Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for swearing because, well, it's Jason

Klaus carried the unconscious teenage boy from the warehouse, vamping to his current home in Vancouver. He set the boy on his couch, gently laid a blanket over him, and sat at his side.

His blood boiled as he recalled the maniacal laughter, the laboured gasps, the ticking clock.

The boy before him was so familiar, even in the bird getup and covered in blood. He had raven hair, a lean frame, a straight nose, high cheekbones, thick dark lashes, and he recalled devilish blue-green eyes. He remembered a woman who looked so similar, over a decade ago, Sheila.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the boy waking up.

............................................................

After two years living with Klaus Mikaelson, Jason thought he’d be used to weird shit.

“Dad, what the hell is going on?” Jason groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” A cocky, British voice alerted Jason to visitors.

Jason’s hand shot out to wrap around the man-no, boy’s-throat. “I think I should be asking that question, considering I live here.” Jason sneered.

The boy scowled and pried Jason’s hand off of him.

“Jason, go to your room.” Klaus said tersely, glaring at the men and Rebekah. Jason recalled meeting his ‘father’s’ sister.

“Dad, I’m seventeen. You can’t tell me to go to my room.” Jason wrinkled his nose.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. “Do as I said. Now.”

Jason pouted but backed up into the staircase. “I expect an explanation as to why you’re covered in blood, there is glass everywhere, and you’re playing host to strangers.” Jason huffed before trailing upstairs.

“Who is he Niklaus?” one of the other men demanded. “He’s my son.” Klaus replied firmly, as Jason flopped on his bed. “Vampires cannot procreate.” Rebekah pointed out.

“But werewolves can, and anyway I adopted him.” Klaus rolled his eyes.

Jason frowned, listening intently.

“Why? What do you need him for?” Another male, raspy voice inquired.

“He has nowhere else to go. I fed him my blood to save his life, but he died anyway in an explosion. I brought him to my Vancouver home and helped him, and after he just...stuck by me.” Jason smiled slightly at the gentle note in Klaus’s voice. “I knew his mother, years ago. It seemed fit for him to stay with me.”

.................................

"Dad, do I have to go?" Jason whined, letting his father fix his suit. "Yes, Jason, you have to go." Klaus chuckled. 

................................

Jason sniffed at the wine, sensing something off. He jabbed Kol in the stomach and kicked Klaus's ankle.

"Don't drink it." he hissed.

Elijah and Rebekah seemed to hear, not letting the wine pass their lips.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Later." he muttered under his breath.

The hybrid nodded slightly, returning his eyes to Esther.

..........................................

"What the bloody hell was that?" Rebekah demanded, glaring at the baby vampire.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "There was blood in the wine." he said seriously.

Kol came over with the bottle in hand. "He's right." The former witch looked at his elder brother and sister. "There's doppelganger blood in this."

Jason scowled. "That little bitch." He growled.

"Calm down, Jason. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this." Elijah hummed, leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah, they're trying to kill us again." Jason snapped. "It is a habit of theirs."

His handsome face was twisted in a sneer. "Or have you forgotten them daggering you and Aunt Bekah? Or uncovering Mikael? Or attacking Dad when he broke his curse? Hell, the only reason Grandmother is here is because they thought she would be a weapon to kill Dad!" the youngest ranted, getting in Elijah's face.

Klaus placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Easy little one." he soothed, glaring at Elijah. "Go to the gym, Jason."

Jason huffed and shot Elijah one last dirty look before stalking off to the gym.

"Well, he's a feisty one." Kol commented.

"He takes after his mother." Klaus sighed. "Now, what to do about this." He picked up the bottle of wine.

..........................................

Jason let out a bloodthirsty snarl as he punched a hole in the wall of the gym in the Mikaelson house.

"That looked like it hurt." Finn drawled, leaning in the doorway watching him.

Jason stared down at his bloody, healed knuckles. "Would hurt more if I was human. I'm not so breakable now." He had a note of vindictive gladness in his voice, remembering how many bones he'd broken before he turned.

"How did Niklaus turn you?" Finn asked curiously.

Jason sat on the bench, reaching for a blood bag. "He didn't. He just fed me his blood to save my life. I died two minutes later in an explosion. Woke up starving and confused, he showed me the ropes. He said he owed it to my mother."

Jason sipped on his blood bag. "I don't kill people to feed. I think I changed Dad like that too. He never kills people around me."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Niklaus has always been very violent." he said firmly.

"Not anymore. Don't tell him that though, he'd punch you."

That earned a chuckle from the Original. 

....................................... 

Esther watched Jason from across the ballroom, gripping her glass tightly. The boy was in danger, and he was a threat to her plan to get rid of her children. 

 


	2. Hope Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets his baby sister. Hope moves in with her big brother. Warning for language because, again, Jason.

Jason sat in his apartment with baby Hope in his lap, feeding her a bottle of warm milk as he nursed a mug of tea. 

“Don’t know what I’m gonna do with you, little wolf.” Jason Henrik Peter Mikaelson, the second original hybrid, mused while looking down at his baby sister. 

“I guess I’ll have to get someone to cover my patrols.” he sighed and set down his mug, easing the bottle away from Hope. “Let’s get you dressed.” 

He took her to their room, rummaging through the bag of clothes he’d bought her. Hope just watched him quietly, blinking in fascination. He chuckled, changing her into  [ something ](https://urstyle.com/styles/2060725) warm and suitable. 

Donning his regular Red Hood attire, but leaving his helmet off, he strapped his sister into the baby carrier. She didn’t seem to like the helmet, but was content for him to wear the red domino mask. 

He slipped out the window and out into the streets of Crime Alley, his path deliberate. 

“Oracle?” He radioed over his comm. 

Babs was quick to answer. “Hey Hood.” 

Jason grinned. “Any chance Nightwing or Red Robin are out tonight?” 

Oracle sounded amused. “Both are out tonight, Hood.” 

Jason headed for Nightwing’s sector, hoping to catch his predecessor. 

Hope squealed happily as they flew across the rooftops. 

“Little Wing? Where’s your helmet?” Dick’s face was scrunched up in confusion, startling Jason with his sudden appearance. “And where did you get a baby?” He stared at Hope. 

“She’s my sister.” Jason huffed firmly. 

“Your sister?” Dick looked so confused. 

“Yes, Dickhead. Keep up.” Jason rolled his eyes, holding Hope close. “Fuck I’m gonna have to tell the whole story aren’t I?” 

A gentle breeze behind them alerted them to Batman’s presence.

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Dick frowned. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~^._.^~~~~~~~~~~**

Jason sat on the floor in the cave, peeling his mask off and smiling at Hope. The baby was sound asleep, her head lolling against her Brother’s chest. 

Damian sat in the computer chair, Oracle and Cass at his side, and Dick and Tim sat on the mats. Bruce leaned against the Batmobile. 

“Talk.” Bruce demanded. 

Jason sighed dramatically. “Like I said, she’s my sister. My father’s daughter.” he rubbed his face tiredly. 

“When I died...I found out about a whole other world. The supernatural world. 

A thousand years ago, the first members of the family were a man named Mikael and his wife Esther. Esther longed for a family, though, after over a year of marriage, she found herself barren. 

She went to her sister, Dahlia, and begged her to use her magic to grant Esther the ability to have children. 

Dahlia granted this request, but made it clear that the magic had a price, and it was a price that Esther was forced to pay years later—her payment to her sister would be her first-born child, and the first-born of her children's children, and their children's children, for as long as Esther's line shall live. 

She then ordered Esther to pretend that her first-born, Freya, had died of a plague, so that Mikael would never know what truly had happened to his daughter when he returned from battle. 

Afterward, Esther and Mikael heard from a Witch called Ayana, Esther's best friend and mentor, that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong, a land that ended up being the New World, specifically what is now modern-day Mystic Falls. 

Mikael and Esther with Freya's surviving brother, Finn, and their recently born son Elijah traveled to this paradise with Ayana, where they settled in a village full of the healthy people they had learned about, who were revealed to be werewolves, and lived peacefully for years. 

In the years to follow, Esther bore four more children: Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. 

Mikael often clashed with his middle son, Niklaus, with whom he had an antagonistic and abusive relationship which only became worse when Klaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night, where Henrik was accidentally mauled and killed. 

Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werewolves. 

Though their family friend Ayana refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him – his wife, Esther. 

Somehow, they were able to learn of the immortality spell created by Qetsiyah a thousand years previously, and adapted the spell in order to give their children abilities of superhuman strength, speed, agility and healing that would be even stronger than those of the werewolves. 

Esther drew on mystic symbols in order to fuel her spell; she called upon the Sun for life, and the white oak tree, long known for being one of the earth's eternal objects, for immortality, so that she and Mikael would never again have to suffer the grief of losing a child. 

In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had his children drink wine laced with the blood of Tatia, a Petrova doppelgänger and distant descendant of the world's first immortal woman, Amara, before he then thrust his sword through their chests. 

They awoke in transition, and on their father’s orders, drank Human blood from a village girl in order to complete their transformation into the Original vampires. 

Unfortunately for them, there were consequences for this transformation, and Nature sought to try to restore the balance they upset by giving them a weakness for every new strength they had gained.” 

Dick raised an eyebrow and the others looked doubtful. But Jason continued. 

“The sun that gave them life burned them, their thirst for human blood was insatiable, and their neighbors could close their homes to them by not inviting them inside. 

Vervain flowers, which grew at the base of the white oak tree, burned them and protected against compulsion. 

Finally, the White Oak Tree, which gave them immortality, was also the one substance on earth that could actually destroy them for good. In the end, they burned the tree down to ensure their own survival, though the ashes were later saved to later be used against them. 

When Klaus made his first kill after being turned into a vampire, it triggered his werewolf gene, which ultimately revealed the truth of his true parentage to his family - Klaus was not Mikael's son but was instead the son of the chief of their village's werewolf clan, with whom Esther had an affair. 

Once Mikael learned of Esther's infidelity and realized that her lover's pack were the werewolves who had killed Henrik, Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, igniting a war between Vampires and werewolves that still exists to this day. 

Soon after the Mikaelsons were turned into vampires and learned of Klaus' werewolf heritage, Esther was obligated to curse Klaus in order to make his werewolf nature dormant so that he would not upset nature further by possessing so much power. 

However, Klaus felt betrayed by this punishment, and in retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act. 

After a thousand years, Klaus finally broke the curse. 

And when he did, he felt the pull of his family, his pack. He knew where most were, but the string that tied him to an offspring was foreign. So he followed it. 

Upon arrival at a warehouse in Ethiopia, he found me. He waited until the Joker left, and smashed the door in. He carried me out as the building exploded. 

And I turned into a vampire, because his blood flowed through my veins. After I killed for the first time, though, I became a hybrid. Like him. 

Jason Todd died in that warehouse. I’m Jason Henrik Peter Mikaelson. The heir of Niklaus Mikaelson.” he held his head high, proud of his legacy. 

“You’re actually serious.” Tim scoffed. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Alfred, can you hold Hope for me?” he asked politely. 

The older man gently took the baby from him, and Jason vamped to the cooler where the bats kept blood bags. 

He opened it easily, pulling a bag out and sinking his fangs into it. 

The bats watched with wide eyes as Jason drank, a low moan sounding in his throat at the sweet taste. His eyes closed and he kinda lost himself in the moment, his awareness returning when he emptied the bag. 

He looked at the bats with glowing gold eyes. “Believe me now?” he asked softly. 

Cass, surprisingly, slid off her chair and slowly approached Jason, reaching her hand out. He tensed but didn’t move, watching her intently. 

She gently cupped his cheek, running her thumb under his eye over the veins that he knew were there. 

He felt vulnerable, watching her lips quirk up and her eyes soften. 

“B...Beautiful.” she stammered over the word, not sure if it was what she meant. She tilted her head. “Beautiful.” she decided, nodding. 

Jason offered a small smile, grateful she wasn’t scared. 

“Hope is just like me. Our father slept with a werewolf girl, Hayley, and she ended up pregnant. Hope has been hunted since before she was born. Dad thought she might be safer with me, because why would Esther and her bitches look in Gotham? Or for me at all? I’m no witch, and Hope is cloaked from her magic as long as I’m nearby. 

The ancestors believe I’m unstable, and dad would never risk Hope’s life. Rebekah is throwing them off the scent, with a magic duplicate and constant running. 

Kol and Finn might be looking for us, but their brains aren’t as developed as mine and they’re dusty after centuries in coffins.” his eyes drifted to Hope. “I’ll do anything to protect her.” 

Babs frowned. “Is there anything we can do?” 

Jason bit his lip. “I was kinda just hoping that someone could take over my patrols, but if we are found, I’m gonna have to run with her. If you guys could act as a distraction or a barrier for us, that would be great.” 

He hated asking for help but this was his sister. 

“We can do that.” Dick agreed. “Tim and I will take over your patrols and if you can give us your contact info-” 

Jason cut him off. “No. they could track us with that. I’ll give you a set of codes to use to get in touch with me. We’re hiding. We cannot take any chances.” his tone was firm. 

Hope’s safety was priority.


	3. Red Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther takes Jason alongside Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit traumatizing for Jason. He certainly won't get over it very soon. Hurt/comfort.

 

 

 

 

 

> Oh, you are already broken, my dear boy, but not beyond repair. I am here to fix you. I am here to fix you all.

 

_"What hurts more pumpkin? A? Or B?"_

_Jason can feel the crowbar make contact with his skin, the ghost of a memory haunting him._

_He screams with the pain but no sound comes out, and tears burn his eyes._

_It's all a blur, and he can't think, can't feel, it hurts, Bruce... Dad... someone... he knows he's not going to make it on his own._

_Then, as the clock counts down, it strikes 0:00._

_And no one came for him._

 

 

_He died alone._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He woke up with a gasp, his eyes burning with tears.

"Dad!" He cried, though he knew Klaus was so far away.

He regained his composure and realized he was being held captive.

He'd been helping Elijah and Oliver with the werewolf kids...Esther and Vincent-no, Finn-had shown up and... killed? Oliver, taking him and Elijah as prisoners.

"Elijah?" He muttered.

"ELIJAH!" He called, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest.

A groan behind him made him flinch.

Short chains hung from the ceiling, ending in cuffs around his wrists, and his feet were hovering a foot off the ground, separated by a metal bar that was trying to weigh him down.

"Jason..." Elijah's voice rasped. "Are you alright?" Even in their situation Jason's uncle was concerned with Jason's well-being.

"I'm okay. Ish. You?" He replied, hearing Elijah cough and groan again. "I'll take that as a no." Jason decided. He tugged on his chains, attempting to free himself.

"Have you forgotten where you are, grandson? Save your strength. My chains don't break so easily."

A woman, Esther, stepped into the crypt, the mere sight of her making Jason's blood boil. He heard Elijah growl behind him. "Do not speak to him."

Esther ignored her son's command. "Having sweet dreams, boys?"

Jason's stomach flipped and his lip curled. "Stay out of my head, bitch." He spat.

Chains rattled, Elijah was struggling to free himself.

Esther smirked. "I'm not in your head, dears. You were screaming. Both of you."

Jason paled and bit his lip.

"Elijah, who were you dreaming about ripping apart when you woke earlier? Was it your new little plaything, Hayley? Or, was it someone else?"

Elijah snarled.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Jason yelled.

"We all know what you were dreaming about, Jason." Esther's smirk didn't waver.

Jason brought his feet up with all his strength and aimed a kick at the witch's head. She snapped his ankles with a flick of her wrist and he screamed in pain, his eyes glowing a vivid gold.

Elijah made a furious noise.

"I brought you here to listen, and you're not  _going_  anywhere until I've said my piece. I want you to rejoin our family, but as a witch. I want you to leave behind the  _grotesque_  savage vampirism has made of you. Take the body of a mortal, and we can  _all_  be happy again. Start over." Esther really sounded like she believed what she was saying.

Jason laughed, sounding out of place even to himself.

Esther glared at him. "You, however, cannot be allowed to exist."

She clicked her tongue, but whatever she had planned was ruined by a blur of flames tossing her into a wall.

Jason and Elijah watched with wide eyes as Starfire and Arsenal appeared, the former restraining the witch and the latter freeing the two Mikaelsons.

"Roy." Jason sighed in relief. "How did you find me?"

The red-head grinned. "Biz." he replied simply.

Bizarro flew in, a wide grin on his face at the sight of Jason. "Red him!" The clone of Superman cried happily.

Jason leaned on Roy and offered Biz a weak smile. "Hey buddy-hey!" He yelped as Elijah swooped him off his feet, holding him in his arms bridal-style.

"Kori! Let's go!" Roy barked.

Kori punched Esther and knocked her out before following the four males from the crypt. 

 

 

* * *

Klaus and Hayley fretted over Jason when he and Elijah returned home with the Outlaws in tow. He and Hope were the only things the two hybrids could agree upon, apparently.

Jason lay beside Hayley in his room, the older hybrid running her fingers through his hair while his father watched them from where he sat with Hope.

"Are your friends staying?" Klaus inquired, his voice almost a whisper.

"Probably. Biz and Roy are clingy." Jason sighed, listening to his friends heartbeats in the room across the hall.

"I could tell." Klaus chuckled.

Roy hadn't left Jason's side until Biz was practically asleep on the Archer's lap and Hayley had shown them to a bedroom. Kori was staying in the guest room on the third floor.

Jason fell asleep curled up close to Hayley and Klaus with Hope on his chest.

He didn't dream that night. 

 

 


	4. RHATO #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I take out my frustrations on RHATO #25 and write a new chapter. This is not totally the same but Bruce does beat up Jason. Pretend the Hollow doesn't affect Rebekah and Kol, or just go with it. Set when the Mikaelsons are apart. Elijah has no memories.

Jason's blood boiled as he hung up his phone.

Hayley had just taken down several of the Penguin's men, who had broken into the Mikaelson apartment in Gotham where the hybrid was staying with an eight year old Hope.

It wasn't hard for him to track the crime boss down, cornering him in the street and pointing a gun at him.

"You've been following me?" He snarled.

Cobblepot snorted. "You won't shoot me." He mocked.

"Try me, bitch. You sent your guys to my house, admit it!" Jason pressed his thumb to the trigger.

"Fine, yes. I sent guys after you. Happy?" Penguin shrugged carelessly.

Jason smirked. "Very." He replied, pulling the trigger.

He didn't care that he'd get in trouble. He just cared that Hope and Hayley were safe and people knew not to mess with him and his family. 

* * *

Jason was surprised he passed out during Bruce's-no, Batman's-beating.

He'd been injected with a mixture of wolfsbane and vervain, Batman's contingency for him. 

He was barely able to press his finger to his watch, sending out a high pitched frequency only older vampires and alpha werewolves could hear.

Thousands of miles away, Klaus Mikaelson's head perked up and his eyes narrowed.

A few states away, Kol Mikaelson dropped a coffee mug that shattered where his feet had been only a second ago.

On the other side of the ocean, Rebekah Mikaelson woke up, her heart pounding with horror.

And in France, an amnesiac Elijah Mikaelson covered his ears in pain and surprise. 

* * *

"You dared touch my son?!" Klaus snarled, throwing Batman off of the Red Hood's body. "YOU DARED RAISE A HAND AGAINST HIM?!"

Kol grabbed Batman by his cowl, lifting him into the air so Rebekah could land a well-placed blow.

Klaus sank his fangs into the Dark Knight's exposed neck, taking a gulp of blood before Kol dropped him.

"He killed Cobblepot." Batman gasped, covered in his own blood with multiple broken bones.

"Because that sick bastard went after his baby sister!" Kol hissed. "Any sane person would do the same!"

Klaus left Rebekah and Kol to deal with the Dark Knight, going to kneel at his son's side and pull him close.

"D-dad?" Jason spluttered, coughing up blood.

Klaus grew angrier, knowing only vervain and wolfsbane would affect his boy so much.

"I'm here, Jason." Klaus assured him, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Hurts..." Jason whimpered.

Klaus felt his heart breaking. "I know little one. I know. I'm so sorry."

Jason closed his eyes again, breathing heavily.

An arrow embedded itself in the concrete next to them, Roy Harper grappling down. "Jesus Christ, Jaybird!" Roy fell to his knees.

"Missed you too, Harper." Jason chuckled wetly.

Roy glared at him. "I told you not to get yourself killed!" The archer ignored Batman's pained groans behind them.

"I wasn't gonna die." Jason grumbled, opening his pretty teal eyes.

"You do look like hell." Kol commented, joining them as Rebekah enjoyed beating the shit out of Batman.

"Gee, thanks Uncle Kol." Jason muttered sarcastically.

"I called Dickhead and Demon Spawn. They'll be here to pick up Batdouche and chew you out." Roy informed him, running his fingers through Jason's raven hair.

Klaus and Kol raised their eyebrows at the language, looking more like brothers than ever before.

Jason sighed in relief. "Thanks bro." he held out his fist weakly for a fist bump, which Roy happily gave him.

"Todd!" A young male voice exclaimed, as Damian Al Ghul-Wayne, AKA Robin, landed.

"Hey Demon Spawn." Jason greeted.

Damian bit his lip, an odd habit learned from Tim. "Father hurt you." He mumbled, looking distraught.

Jason struggled to keep his eyes open, his lips moving but he couldn't speak. "Not dead..." He finally choked out.

"What?" Roy ran his fingers through Jason's hair.

Jason reached to point down where he'd left Cobblepot. "Not dead..." He repeated.

Damian's eyes widened and he seemed relieved, then angrier than before. "Father attacked you without reason?!" He exclaimed in outrage.

Jason shrugged, before wincing and groaning in pain.

"Don't do that, love." Klaus smiled sadly. "Let's get you home."

He moved to pick Jason up but the teen shook his head. "Hope's at home." He mumbled groggily.

Kol cursed.

"Mother's safehouse." Damian suggested quickly. "It's nearby."

Jason cracked a smile at that.

Roy, Damian, Jason, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah left Batman behind on the rooftop for Dick to deal with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So evidently I love Damian and Jason being bros. Also Jason needs someone to protect him from Bruce's bouts of bad parenting because #25 was not okay. I just kinda needed DAD!Klaus and Uncle!Kol and AUNT!Rebekah so all that stuff spawned this. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Roy are bound by nature itself. Klaus doesn't want to approve.   
> WARNINGS FOR MPREG AND GAY LOVE. ALSO GRAPHIC (ish?) BIRTH.

Roy sat beside Jason's beside as the younger anti hero recovered from his ex-mentor's beatings.

The archer refused to leave his best friend's side, which Klaus admired as he watched his son and the older boy in the doorway.

"You should get some sleep." The Hybrid said at last.

Roy jumped, startled, turning around and looking like a deer in the headlights. "I should?" He echoed.

Klaus smirked.

Roy blushed. "Oh, yeah...I guess I should. I just want to make sure he's okay."

Klaus nodded, understanding. "I'll watch him." He promised.

Roy got up and stretched, glancing back at Jason and smiling fondly.

Klaus caught the boy's arm as he walked out the door. "Break his heart and I'll tear out your spine." He threatened.

Roy's eyes widened and Klaus released him, watching with satisfaction as the red-head scampered off to his room.

* * *

A few months later, Roy finally gathered the courage to ask Jason on a date.

Klaus helped Jason get ready while Rebekah and Hayley shed tears over how their little boy was growing up, although Hayley would never really admit it.

Klaus appreciated that Hayley had taken Jason under her wing, being a maternal figure for the boy who had been sold out and killed by one mother and forgotten in favor of drugs by the other.

Klaus gave his son a curfew and stayed up until Roy returned him to the Mikaelson house, ten minutes early and the two boys shared a shy, chaste kiss.

Roy earned several more points in Klaus' book for returning him early, making him happy and keeping his hands to himself. 

* * *

An official "meet the family" dinner happened a week or so after the first date (and the second, and the third).

Roy passed all of the tests that were set for him by each member of the family.

Elijah's _What are your intentions with my nephew?_ Rebekah's  _how many relationships have you been in?_ that made Kol choke with laughter, and Hayley's  _Would you be prepared to settle down?_ Roy took it all in stride.

Klaus was again impressed.

Jason was groaning and red-faced all night, and Klaus found him apologizing profusely to Roy later.

Roy just laughed and shook his head, kissing Jason's knuckles.

Klaus found he didn't mind the physical affection between them. He could trust Harper with his little boy.

* * *

After a full seven months of steady dating, Roy proposed.

Klaus gave Roy his blessing, taking the fact that they'd been best friends for years into account. Rebekah quickly took charge of the wedding planning, excited to finally put all her ideas to use.

Klaus walked his son down the aisle in a classic ceremony, simple with no more than thirty people attending.

Hope played the part of flower girl, Bizarro (Jason's adopted son and a Superman Clone) was the ring bearer, Koriand'r was Jason's maid of honor and Donna Troy was Roy's best woman.

Kol officiated (being the only one they knew with a licence) and Klaus finally got the privilege of meeting Alfred Pennyworth, a man that Jason deeply adored and admired, the man Klaus' son thought of as a grandfather.

Jason introduced them personally, his eyes shining with hope that they'd like each other.

Alfred was a kind soul who had seen quite a lot in his life, and Klaus owed him for loving Jason as a child. 

* * *

Klaus found out he had a grandchild on the way two months after Jason and Roy's honeymoon.

Jason was glowing and his scent was distinctly off, and Hayley and Hope could sense it too.

Jason announced it at dinner, with Roy grinning from ear-to-ear beside him.

Elijah and Freya were shocked, Kol, Marcel and Hope were cheering, Hayley attempted to hide the fact that she was crying and Rebekah reacted in a classic Rebekah way.

Klaus hugged Jason gently, neither of them having to say anything. 

* * *

Klaus met his step-granddaughter Lian shortly before Jason was due.

Roy had had a one night-stand two years before, resulting in the red-haired little girl that had the Mikaelsons wrapped around her fingers within a day.

Jade, Lian's mother, had dropped the toddler off with Roy and vanished without a trace.

Hope was happy to have a little minion and Lian was happy to follow the nine year old tribrid around everywhere.

Jason also treated the little girl as if she were his own.

* * *

Klaus winced as he heard Jason's pained cries from the upstairs bedroom.

Rebekah, Freya and Hayley were with him, while Kol had taken Lian and Hope out to meet up with Davina at the park.

Roy paced the living room anxiously, flinching every time Jason screamed.

Elijah and Marcel were the calmest, though they, too, were on edge and stressed, so it wasn't an achievement.

Klaus tilted his head back with an impatient, worried sigh, rubbing his face with both hands. "Roy, please sit down, you're not helping." He finally said to the new father.

Roy froze and stared at him before sinking into an armchair.

None of the men noticed the house had fallen quiet until Rebekah came down with a pink-faced baby girl in her arms, wrapped in a soft blanket.

"Roy." She called, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Would you like to meet your second daughter?"

Roy's eyes were wide as he stood up, approaching his husband's aunt slowly.

She placed the newborn baby in his arms and he stared at her with pure adoration in his eyes, and Klaus could guess that he'd looked like that when Hope was born.

"Caitlin." Roy murmured. "How's Jay?" He asked, looking up.

"Sleeping. He's exhausted." Rebekah replied.

Klaus, Elijah and Marcel sighed in relief, and Roy smiled brightly, looking back down at his baby daughter.

"Her name is Caitlin?" Marcel asked curiously.

"Caitlin Rebekah Mikaelson-Harper." Roy corrected proudly.

Rebekah made a noise that was half gasp, half squeak.

Klaus held his granddaughter next, holding her like he'd once been able to hold Hope.

"Welcome to the family, little Caitlin." He cooed.

 


End file.
